How Can We Live Now
by SaucySizzyShipper
Summary: After 5 years Isabelle returns to the Institute with a bombshell! However after that "Bombshell" is gone, Isabelle find it hard to do anything. Simon tries his hardest to bring her back and back to him for good. Mainly Sizzy with Some Malec and some Clace. Rated T for violence and some language. Rated M for some language and future sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1- A Warm Welcome

_**Okay so here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Favorite, follow and review please. Thank you! **_

_**~Georgia**_

Isabelle gripped her daughter's hand as they turned the corner. Before the both was the institute. The glamour peeled itself away revealing a Gothic, grand, beautiful cathedral. Every time she rounded that very same corner, back when she was younger, the sight of her home shading its glamour and revealing itself took her breath away and even now, it still had the same effect. Who could grow tired of their home when it uncovered itself with such beauty and elegance, yet still held so many dark secrets? Isabelle couldn't, that was for sure. As the last tower appeared, light by the starlight, she finally took a step forward. She was so transfixed on her home that she hadn't realized that her daughter wasn't by her side. She looked back to see her baby girl stood with a scared look on her face. Her Hands were in her pockets of her red bebe coat and freckled, shadowed face staring at the sight before her.  
"Come on Sweetie" Izzy said softly holding out her hand.  
"It looks scary mummy" Of course, Isabelle though, she's too young to remove the glamour!  
"I know, sweetie, but you have to trust me please. I promise its all ok!" With her mothers words the child took a hesitant step forward reaching for her mother's warm soft hand.  
"I love you, remember that!" She squeezed the tiny gloved hand.  
"I love you too Mummy!"  
Isabelle lead her daughter through the brass arched gates as they emitted a creak. Izzy didn't even want to think about the feelings that persistently churned her stomach. She was nervously sick, nervously terrified, nervously nervous! There was no turning back now. Isabelle knew that she had to do this. What sort of mother never let their child meet any of their family… okay but Clary's mum had her reasons…. Anyhow Izzy needed her child to know what she was before it was too late.

Hesitating, she drew her hand in line with the door bell. A long moment drew… and the longer she left it, the harder it was for her to press. Her daughter asked what she was doing from behind her. This was the push Izzy needed to press. The bell rang loud. A heat crawled slowly up Isabelle's back making her neck and cheeks burn. Her head ached and her hands trembled. Who would open the door? How would they react to her, and the news of her child? What if Simon opened the door? Or her father? Or Alec? What if they weren't in? Her head spun like a whisk. Her washing machine stomach churned. Izzy bit down hard on her lip subconsciously as she heard the unmistakable turn of the lock. She gipped. Isabelle was going to throw up… suddenly her stomach settled as she saw her mothers kind face staring at her in amazement. Their eyes met.  
"Isabelle…" It was a sigh, a gasp and a whisper rolled into one. The colour ran form Maryse's face.  
"Hi mom…" A small tear ran from Maryse's left eye making its was, meandering, down her face and then her arms were arounf Isabelle; hugging her tightly.  
"You're alive?"  
"Yes mom, I'm alive!" Izzy smiled and hugged her mother back.  
"I've been so worried you stupid girl! I though you were dead! What on earth made you leave like that? Your father and I have been beside ourselves with worry! Alec has hardly been to see us! Jace moved away! And Simon, That poor boy! He has hardly eat, slept even…he's thrown himself into training! He doesn't even talk! You are so selfish Isabelle" Maryse was still holding her daughter close to her. There was now a small wet patch on both women shoulders from tears.  
"I'm s sorry Mom I swear! I know how stupid I was!" Izzy was sobbing too much to carry on with her sentence.  
Finally Maryse pulled away from Isabelle and looked at the small figure behind her "Who's this?" The heat crept back into Isabelle.  
"Its… this is Emily…. My… my daughter" She stuttered and braced herself for the worse, however, all Maryse did was crouch down and introduce herself.  
"I'm Emily, like my mummy said… and I'm 4 and a half!"  
Maryse smiled softly "you look just like your father" A look of alarm rose to Emily's chubby face yet Maryse just ignored' it and showed them both inside.

Soon Isabelle found herself with a mug of hot coca between her frozen fingers, sat on the sofa by the fire in the sitting room. She smiled as Emily coloured. Beside her was Maryse sipping her cup of coca with the same an air of motherly elegance that Isabelle had recently acquired. There was a question circling her mind, _where is everyone?_ For an institute, it had always been oddly quiet, but this, this was scary. No one but her mother was here. Not even her father who made a point of needing to always needing to be in the institute in case of emergency. Therefore she wasn't used to thing being so…tranquil.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked quietly and timidly, turning to face her mother whilst crossing her legs. Maryse drew a leg up and turned to Isabelle.  
"Well you're father is in a meeting with Magnus, the Seelie Queen, Raphael and Luke about the next steps against the Octavious Portal. Alec is there too. And Jace lives with Clary now in the Nebraska institute and Simon is in Idris for the week visiting a friend from the academy."  
"Oh…" Was all Isabelle could say "When will they be back?"  
Maryse picked up on the slight quiver in her girl's voice. "Later tonight… Your father has been worried too!" Izzy scoffed and took a sip letting it burn her tongue.  
"You shouldn't be so harsh with him, Isabelle. We have all made mistakes its been almost 7 years, let it go… I have." Izzy knew Maryse was talking about her resistance of forgiveness towards her father. Isabelle gave her mother nothing but a slight nod.  
"Emily is beautiful! So much like Simon."  
Izzy smiled "I know… it kills me. She's a constant reminder, in the best ways, of him."  
"I bet! I remember, once upon a time, when you were that small!" Maryse's eyes glazed over and a dreamy look conquered her fire illuminated face. Then, with a shake of her head, the expression as gone as quick as it had come.

Hours later, after Emily had been put to bed in a spare room just across from Isabelle's old one, Maryse and herself were talking about England in the kitchen. The house was still just as tranquil as before, only now there was the gentile simmers of the stew pot added to the lull of noise.

"Smells good" Said Isabelle as she took a sip of water. Maryse just smiled. _Click. _The door had opened. There was a muffled conversation coming from the hallway. The a creak as the kitchen door opened.  
"Smells fantastic m-" It was Alec. He stopped mid-sentence his jaw dropped and blue eyes the size of pebbles. Robert was beside his sporting a similar look. Magnus, who had just appeared from behind the door, was the one to break the silence.  
"Hello stranger!" He smirked and sat at the breakfast bar.  
"Isabelle?" Izzy just smiled and opened her arms to her brother. Alec, being the softie he was, embraced his sister lovingly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Izzy felt tears pricking at her eyes. Alec pulled back smiling.  
"How have you been? Where have you been?" Alec's face was full of concern for his sister and again Robert's face almost mirrored his Son's.  
Izzy smiled and explained how she'd moved to a place called Yorkshire in England and how she was pregnant at the time. She told them how worried of their disapproval she had been (which resulted in both Maryse and Robert telling her off for being so closed minded.) and how her and Emily were back for good, if they'd have her.  
"Isabelle we're your parents, we wouldn't throw you out for having a baby!"  
Izzy smiled at her fathers unusually kind words "I understand that now. I was just young, and scared and worried and hormonal and… ugh! I was crazy I know!"  
"You're right. You were crazy!" Chirped Alec who was sat snuggled into Magnus' Side.  
"Does Simon know?" asked the Warlock. Isabelle paused and shook her head slowly.  
"No. Not yet" She replied. "But he will, as soon as he gets back!"


	2. Chapter 2- Face To Face

_**Sorry its a shortie, I'll try my very best to make the next one longer! Once I start getting into things I'm sure it will get better! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**_

Before Isabelle knew it, a week had passed. Emily had been accepted into the Lightwood family better than she had ever imagined. Not one of her family members had shunned her or disrespected her. Once the welcomes were over Isabelle began to teach Emily who she was. It was so fantastic for Isabelle to watch her daughter fall in love with the world of Shadowhunters just as she had done so many years ago. Emily seemed to pick up each skill her mother had taught her, with a natural ability. This, of course, was because she was a Shadowhunter. Isabelle had spent 3 hours a day teaching her French and Acremcht, the most popular demon language. A further 2 was spent on histories and another was added to help Emily with her Rune studies.

It was in Emily's Rune lesson when it happened.  
"and this one?" Isabelle drew the Soundless Rune on the black chalk board. Emily was sat before her all in black, on a wooden bench with an oak desk before her.  
"Um…. Angelic…" Isabelle shook her head quickly and Emily grinned "Oh I know I know! The Soundless Rune!" Isabelle giggled and put a huge tick by the side of the rune.  
"Come give mommy a hug Em!" Emily jumped up out of her chair and ran towards her mother giggling; throwing herself into Izzy's arms and clinging on tight. Isabelle held her child close.  
"You're doing so well, Sweetie. So Well!" Emily kissed her mothers cheek in reply. Isabelle heard the tell tale sound of the door open then close again. There, again, was the muffled sound of hushed communication, distorted by the thick stone walls. The voices weren't unfamiliar to her, therefore gave her no reason to feel alarmed. Letting go of Emily she smiled.  
"How about we go get you ready for bed and I'll read you a tale from the Big Book Of Shadowhunter Tales." Emily gave an enthusiastic nod. So Isabelle continued "alright, you go up and put on your nightgown and I'll be right up with some milk and biscuits." A quiet OK was emitted from the girl as she skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

Isabelle packed away the school supplies and went into the kitchen. She could hear the talking again. Drawing a soundless rune on her left inside wrist Izzy pressed her ear against the door to the living room.  
"Simon! Wait! You can't just barge in on her like that!" She gasped at the name Alec had said. Simon. He was here.  
"Alec please!" She could hear the pain in his voice "Please."  
"Ugh! Simon let me talk to her first. Let her know you're here; ease her in to the idea you're in the same house. He has big news for you and I want her to be ready to tell you!"  
"Mummy?" Isabelle jumped.  
"Emily, quick in the kitchen honey!" She headed her daughter into the kitchen and braced herself on the counter. Alec was right. She had big news for him, but she had no idea how t break it into him! How was she supposed to do it? _Oh hi Simon! You got me knocked up and now we have a kid! _Or maybe even _Simon lets play a game… poof you're a dad_! No she had to avoid him f0or as long as she possibly could. There was no way on this planet that she was telling him today… or tomorrow. _In fact, why don't I just go back to England. He'd never even know about Emily. _She thought about it some more. _No, I have to do this. _She was a woman now, with priorities. This couldn't unsung. If she was doing it for herself she would have done- just left again, that is. But she wasn't! This was for Emily, her daughter, her beautiful baby girl. The beautiful baby girl that looked just like her father, especially when she wore her glasses. Isabelle couldn't back out, not right now. Emily needed her dad and as much as she hated to admit it, Isabelle needed her Simon.

Izzy busied herself with making her chocolate, whilst Emily picked out some biscuits. She could hear the conversation burst into uproar as, what sounded like her father, told Simon to calm down. Emily looked up when the noise reached its loudest.  
"Can I go see grandpapa and kiss him goodnight."  
"No, sorry Emily, he's busy."  
"But-"  
Isabelle cut her daughter off "No buts Emily Jane Lightwood!" With the sudden raise of her mothers voice Emily piped down and dropped her head. Once again Emily had made her mother feel awful with just one action.  
"I'm getting a fucking glass of water ok?" It was Simon and it was also too late! Within seconds the door had been thrown open and silence spread out as the back-haired girl, who was once one of the bravest of them all, found her self staring right into, the gobsmacked eyes of Simon Lewis.


	3. Chapter 3- Simon's Reaction

**So here's the Simon Reaction everyone's been excited for. Sorry about all the typo's and stuff, i promise i'll go into editing once I've finished part one! Also can i just say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's left reviews and thanks to everyone who's now favourited or is following my story :) **

**~Georgia **  


* * *

The silence drew out. Minuets seemed like hours. Neither 22 year-old could bring them selves to break the eye contact. Simon had stubble now, he suited it. Isabelle thought about what it would be like kiss him, run her hands along his, newly acquired, muscular back. He was buff. Simon… was buff. But it didn't take away the beauty of his lankiness.  
"Isabelle…" His voice was airy, and it shook as he said her name. She was speechless. Her eyes flicked behind him to her brother, who's face looked disheartened. The she look at his boyfriend, who stood confidently, with his arms crossed, smirking.  
"Izz… I tried tot stop him… I was-" Isabelle held up a hand to silence her brother.  
"I know…" She turned her back and picked up the Hot Coca "I heard" She continued. Simon was still staring at Isabelle. Of course, Isabelle being Isabelle she was hyper aware of the attention, yet she kept her cool and pottered about the kitchen cleaning up after the hot coca making. Finally she spoke "Lets get you off to bed Em!" It was only now that Simon noticed the small chestnut haired child sat at the breakfast bar. Obediently, Emily followed her mother towards the door.  
"Iz- Isabelle, can't we talk." He whispered catching her arm as she walked past him towards the door. As soon as his calloused hand touched her naked upper arm it sent sparks though her- just as it did before she'd left. It made her want to grab him and kiss him over and over until she had to breathe. Simon heard her suck in breath as he touched her. Just as he was about to speak Isabelle began, turning her head to him.  
"Once I've put _our_ daughter to bed. Alright?" Again, Isabelle had left Simon flabbergasted as she sauntered up the stairs.  
"OUR?" Isabelle ignored Simon and focused on putting her baby girl to bed.

"So, that was my daddy?" Asked Emily with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. Izzy answered with a "mhm"  
"Oh" She said swallowing her cookie "He looks like me."  
"He does!"  
"He looks nice!"  
"He was!"  
"Mummy did you love him? Like Anna loved Kristoff? Like Belle loved Beast?" The little girls darks eyes shone with the mere mention of fictional love.  
Smiling Isabelle looked over at her girl and replied "Yes, like Flynn loved Repunzil, like Katniss loved Peeta!" The child giggled and put her Coca and plate of cookies onto the small beside table.  
"Storytime!" Izzy sighed at her daughters request.  
"Tell you what I'll send Uncle Magnus up to read you one ok" Isabelle compromised, kissing her daughters head.  
"YAY!" Emily grinned "Go then mummy" Isabelle let out a tight laugh.  
"Good night and god bless to you too!" Emily hugged her mother. "Goodnight and god bless mummy, I love you!"  
"I love you too, Sweetie!" She turned kissed her daughter once again and headed towards the door. Pausing she said "Your uncle Magnus will be right up, Sleep tight baby girl!" Isabelle left the room.

"Thank you Magnus."  
"Its alright Izzy, look about Simon." Izzy let out an exasperated groan. "Seriously isabelle, you need to stop acting like you the wounded animal! Because you're not! He loved you! Worshiped you even and you ran from him!"  
"I know! I know I'm a stupid cow! I know! But I was 17… and terrified! I was pregnant!"

"You put yourself in more danger out there than you would have in here!"  
"Let her be Magnus! She understands her wrong doing now go read Emily a story whilst we sort out the big problems!" Magnus obeyed Alec and went to read Emily her story. Suddenly, Isabelle was in Alec's arms.  
"Come on! You're going to have to talk to him at some point and he knows he has a daughter so I'd advise you sort things out tonight. " Izzy nodded and broke away from her brother.

"Its now or never right?"

Opening the lounge door Izzy let out a long shaky breath. Now or never. He was there. His silhouette darkened by the open range fire he was sat before. He was staring- he did that when her was worried. She put her socked foot inside and the floor creaked. Simon whipped his head around and looked right into Isabelle's eyes.  
"I'm a dad?" Izzy nodded "Whats her name?"  
"Emily… Emily Jane." It was almost a whisper.  
"Lewis?"  
"Lightwood…" Correct Izzy. Simon looked disappointed. He sat back down with a sigh.  
"I've missed you. God Izzy I've missed you so, so much! I kills me to think that you couldn't come to me about this. I mean, she's mine too!" There was a moment of silence between the two. Isabelle had never felt so guilty in her life. "Can I see her?"  
"She's in bed now."  
"I know, I meant in the morning!" He was angry, angrier than she'd ever seen him before. She couldn't blame him though, he had his rights.  
"Yes, of course!" Isabelle finally shut the door and sat beside him.  
"I'm so sorry Simon. I was terrified!"  
"I could have come with you! You have no idea what its like to loose a dad! I lost mine and swore that I'd raise mine like he did me and Rebecca!"  
"I know.."  
"No you don't! You've been there, watched her grow! Held her when she cried. She doesn't know me! This doesn't just affect you! You Can be a selfish bitch Isabelle but this crossed the fucking line!" That was it, she was crying.  
"Don't you think I get that? I think about it every God Damn day! It kills me! That's why I came back. To out things right with everyone. You especially! I want things to be the same as they were before."  
"No Izzy not me. We can't be the same." His voice cold his eyes were glassy as he stared at the fire, dancing in the range.  
"W-why?" Isabelle chocked out.  
"I'm getting married!"


	4. Chapter 4- Word Vomit

It was blonde, tall, orange and totally not Simon's type. Cherrie was the tallest original blonde Oompa Loompa Isabelle had seen in her life. Not to mention she had the body of a stick insect too (however ridiculously large boobs were included). Cherrie sounded as if she was a dog whistle with words and every word she spoke made the whole household want to plug their ears!  
"Cherrie!" Simon smiled awkwardly at the tart and walked over to her "This is Isabelle... Alec's sister!" Alec's sister? _Alec's sister_! That was it, she was in the ditch. The ditch that was impossible to get out of and the ditch that meant the guy who put you there would never bring you out again. The ditch was worse than the friend-zone; the ditch was just a bottomless pit of utter rejection.

"Simon! You haven't called me for three weeks!" Janice! She sounded like Janice from the 90's program F.R.I.E.N.D.S.  
"Cherrie, baby I'm so sorry!" Isabelle was sniggering which caused Cherrie to give Isabelle a glare that could kill!  
"I'll leave you both alone…" Isabelle left the room politely then burst into laughter as she left the room. From back inside she could hear nothing but Cherrie's overly irritating noise.  
"I feel sorry for the poor guy!" Said Robert appearing in a near by doorway, grinning like his daughter.  
"What the hell does he see in her?" Isabelle asked with emphasis on the _hell._  
"I have no bloody idea… probably the tits." Robert Chuckled after a short pause to think.  
"I have tit and they're more natural than hers!" His daughter's word caused him to laugh once again.  
"I know Izzy I know!"  
"It's unfair… what does she see in him?" She knew this was a harsh question but surly in the bimbo rule book there was something about marrying the richest guy you possibly could… or an actor…. Or a model! And lets face it Simon was none of those things. This left Isabelle baffled.

The days, before Isabelle and Emily's departure, passed quicky and Cherrie stole every moment she could from Emily. Simon and his daughter weren't aloud one moment together without Cherrie piping up and stealing away his attention. She was a bitch and Izzy wasn't going to deny it for his case. It was Sunday evening, Isabelle and Emily we're due to fly from America in 12 hours and things were silent. The weight of the leave of the much loved girls was almost too much to bare. Everyone sat chewing, cutting and swallowing with a thick silence dressed upon them. The oak door burst open and the Bimbo waked in.  
"Simon! You're not coming?" Coming to what Isabelle thought.  
"I said no, Cherrie! Remember?" He looked pissed and scared at the same time.  
"No you didn't come on!" Isabelle didn't know if her d=got up out of fear, or to shut her up. But he did he rose and walked towards her. Isabelle was mortified! How dare he leave at a time like this! It was disgusting!  
"How dare you!" Blurted Isabelle rising from her chair! Both Simon and Cherrie turned to look at her wide eyed. Cherrie looked at her daring to carry on and Simon looked at her begging her to stop. But Isabelle carried on. It wasn't fair on Emily or Simon that the Mega Cow was taking him away.

"Excuse me?" Cherrie half laughed it.

"You heard me. It's bad enough that you've torn these two apart on their last week! But it's even worse that your stopping him from seeing his daughter in the last hours he has with her! You might be his girlfriend, but you act like his mother! It's about god dam time you stopped controlling his life and treated him like a girlfriend should. Any person with eyes can see he's scared and slightly annoyed with you! Your behaviour is undermining and childish and I think you need to grow up and start acting like an adult. Oh and also, your bobs look like skin coloured balloons, you're practically a stick insect. You dress like a second rate prostitute and I'm sorry but you really, really look like a blonde Oopma Loompa who's face-planted a paint pallet!" Isbelle sat down and carried on as everyone else, bar Cherrie, sat with their jaws dropped.  
"Your one to talk, apparently you were the second rate whore before you left! And the amount of men you slept with clarified that!"  
"You cow! Can't you see no one likes you!"

Simon spoke up "Isabelle, just leave it…"

"Fine whatever I was only making sure you saw your daughter! I thought you said you wanted to be her father!"

"I do!"  
"It doesn't seem like it!" Isabelle sighed and cleaned Emily's face from gravy.  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOPPED ME FROM SEEING HER!" Simon shouted causing most of the people in the room to flinch. She'd never heard him shout before and se certainly didn't like it!

"Not now Simon.." Was all she said.  
"No I'm sick of staying quiet about this! YOU took my daughter away and YOU are doing it again! I want to be a dad, it's you that stopping me!" He exclaimed.  
"Hah!" Said Cherrie but then Simon turned on her.

"You can bugger off too! You're not my type and you voice is annoying AND I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Cherrie's lip quivered.  
"You're crap in bed anyway!" And with that she stormed out. Simon sighed and noticed the room had cleared… everyone as gone apart from Emily and Isabelle. He wanted this to be his family, he wanted it more than anything but he knew it wasn't what Isabelle wanted.  
"What?" He sighed.  
"I thought you'd want to see Emily before we left." She said softly. Simon bent down and opened his arms and his daughter ran into them.  
"Promise me you'll come for my birthday! You'll love our house it so pretty! And at night badger come and you can go to the seaside!" The way Emily spoke about her house made it obvious to Simon that she wouldn't like New York, not in the long run anyway.

"Yhea? I think I'll have to come and visit you then won't i?" Emily nodded at her father.  
"I love you daddy!"  
"I love you too baby girl! The hugged for a while and Emily cried a little and so did Isabelle, silently, secretly. Simon put Emily to bed that night, he told her stories of his heroic times before she was born. It was evident to Isabelle that Simon was going to be a big part in Emily's life.

The morning came after a rough nights sleep for both Isabelle and Simon. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye to one another. There was something unexplainable between them, a longing feeling for one another however, they both ignored it. Emily cried as she hugged her uncles, then grandparents then lastly, the longest cuddle was for her daddy.  
"Stay safe okay bay girl? Work hard at school and I'll see you in October!" Emily sniffled into his shoulder making Izzy feel guilty yet again.  
"Promise you'll come! Pinkie promise?" Emily held out her tiny pinkie and locked it around Simon's.  
"I pinkie promise!" Izzy smiled at Simon's lovely gesture. Simon placed Emily in the Taxi and put her seat-belt on whilst Izzy and Alec put their bags in the boot.  
"Thank you!" Isabelle hugged Alec tightly as her held her back.  
"Travel safely alright?" Izzy just nodded into his chest as she bit back a sob.  
"I will" She finally mumbled once she'd realised she wasn't going to cry.  
"Good!" Alec patted her back and released her. Next up was Magnus who made some weird joke about airplanes being covered in glitter and crashing. Isabelle just assumed it was his way of saying goodbye to _loved_ ones. Next was her father who pretty much said the same and so did her mother.  
"Come back soon Isabelle!" Maryse smiled wistfully at her daughter.  
"Thanksgiving, I'll be here!" Maryse nodded at her daughters promise the let her go. Next up was Simon. Simon… Isabelle had thought about this moment all night. He was the reason she wanted to stay… he nearly counteracted the reasons to go back, but one thing stopped her. It was the fact that nothing had happed between them, no kisses or hugs. No nothing. They almost kissed last week, but that wasn't something she could stay on. Much to her surprise, Simon held out his arms once she got to them. Isabelle launched herself into his arms almost knocking him off balance. The embrace was full of stored love. Full off need. Simon was warm, beating heart, strong. And Isabelle seem so small and fragile. They both were complete opposites to what they were before. Isabelle let go first- much to Simon's disappointment.  
"I'll see you in October then." Simon nodded looking at his feet.  
"Yhea I guess." He didn't raise his head.  
"Bye…" Izzy didn't know what else to say. It was obvious he didn't want to talk to her; he was avoiding eye contact.

"Seeya!" He turned and walked into the institute leaving Emily and Isabelle behind. He couldn't face either of them. He was going to miss them both so badly. On the brink of tears, Simon threw himself onto his bed and jammed his earphones into his ear and played My Chemical Romance on full blast. In the background very faintly he heard the Institute door close. They were gone.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey guys, um... im kinda putting the story into edit, no more chapters will be added until I've sorted the current ones out. However, i am currenly writing another fic called All That Jazz, if you fancy reading it :) really sorry i'll try to edit as quick as possible and continue as quick as i can!  
~Georgia


End file.
